One type of cover for detachably covering and concealing buttons attached to shirts, blouses and the like is well known in the at as shown for example in U.S. Pat No. 5,161,285. Typically, such covers have a closure plate having an opening so constructed that the plate can be slid between the button and the shirt with the button fastening threads extending through the opening. A separate cap is placed over the plate and engages it at right angles to seal off the button. A hinge connects the cap and covert The hinge can be a separate element o can be secured to the plate. The plate and cap are separate elements.
The present invention is directed to a device which can be used as a new type of button cover. This device is formed entirely of plastic with a cap and a cover being integrally connected by a living hinge. Such a plastic structure is much less expensive than known covers. However, this structure as thus far described has been found to be unsatisfactory since the cover and cap lacked sufficient structural strength for secure engagement, whereby the structure would tend to become loose and not function properly.
This problem of insufficient structural strength for secure engagement has been overcome in the present invention by incorporating cooperating detachable securing means into the device, whereby secure detachable engagement is automatically obtained.